Nightmares
by lovecomyes17
Summary: POST TDKR: ONESHOT! SHORT..and SIMPLE. Nightmares will always be there, especially after all Bruce and Selina have been through. They are used to being alone. It doesn't take them long to realize that to conquer their fears they need each other.


**So here's a one-shot. I really just had to get this out of my system. So here it is. It's not very long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Knight Trilogy or Batman. All rights go to the creators.**

Splattering thunderous rain hit the window pane at the penthouse in late a Friday night. Lightning flashing through the whole house.

Bruce was having a nightmare. He was tossing from side to side; sweat dripping from his forehead, mumbling incoherent things. He sprang forward suddenly with a yelp. It took him a moment to realize he had been only dreaming. He let out a serious of short raspy huffs.

Next to to him, someone turned, a muffled quiet groan escaped from her mouth as Selina lay on her side. Bruce began to regain his composure back while he looked at the lady next to him. The woman next to him reminded Bruce of what really existed in his life.

He had dreamt multiple things before, but nightmares were very frequent to him ever since he was a boy. Only yesterday he had dream about the prison where he was held during Bane reign of terror, in a godforsaken place he thought he'd never escape. Tonight however was a different story. He had dreamt being in an alley, arms linked with Selina as the got out of an opera.

_In a flash, Selina stopped smiling. In front of him laid a mob of Batman's enemies. The Joker had raised his gun out towards her._

_"That's a lovely necklace," the Joker smiled full of mischief pointing the gun at Selina._

_Bane and Two-face emerged from the shadows._

_Two-face flipped a coin. "Ooh, Bad luck. Seems to me like it's-"_

_"Death," Scarecrow grinned._

_Bruce sprung forward ready to block the bullet, the fear of the bullet hitting another person who cared about hurt him. Before he could get in front of Selina, Bane gripped him from behind._

_"Say goodbye to another love of your life," the Joker began laughing._

_"No!" Bruce growled trying to come in front of Selina._

_The shot rang out and she fell down._

_"Selina!"_

Bruce now stole another look at Selina. She was here, he had to remind himself. This had been the first full month living with Selina. They had immediately gone to Europe as part of their "Start Fresh" plan. The fact that he was starting over with Selina was both hectic and pleasant. The pass few nights came as a fantasy, way too good to be true. His feelings were obviously starting to form around the idea of having Selina as his girlfriend, and possibly long term lover.

How can he deny his feelings for her since the moment they met? It was hard to him to admit he loved her, because he realized he never told anyone he loved them. He never got the chance to.

He watched her as she sleep. Her brown long hair in front of her, delicately covering her hard endured face. Her mouth, even in her sleep appeared a bit smug. Her posture made him relax, contrary to the storm outside. He lay back in bed. He knew why he had the nightmare. He was afraid of losing Selina like how he lost Rachael. Each day that went by he loved Selina even more. He felt as if weight had lifted of his shoulders each time they spent time together. Nights spent with her were becoming his favorite pastime. He wasn't expecting to be so lucky as to find someone like her.

Bruce slowly brought her towards him, careful not to wake her up. Bruce fears that like all good things sometimes they came to an abrupt end. The thought of Selina leaving him deeply pained him. He gripped her body closer to him. Right now having her close after that nightmare seem like the best thing to ease his troubles.

The rain outside continued to pour as flashes of lightning appeared from the window pane. That's exactly when Selina's body had tensed. Instantly she began to clutch her fingers she began mumbling.

"No…no..-," she repeated over and over.

Bruce touched her forehead. It was a bit hot. He got out of bed, soundlessly searching for any Tylenol or any other medicine.

Selina started moving from side to side in the bed. She muttered louder now.

"No! Don't...don't...I don't want to be alone," she then opened her eyes. Her eyes were blurry from the water collecting in them. She wiped the moisture under her eyes as she looked around. Selina noticed Bruce was gone. Her heart started pacing. She was always used to Bruce being right beside her whenever she woke up. She jumped out bed.

"Bruce?" she called, panic starting to crawl in.

It was like her nightmare coming true. She came to a halt when she finally spotted him. She didn't want to show it, but she was relieved to find him.

"Still nocturnal I see," she teased lightly, contentment settling in.

He smiled shortly, bringing glass water with a pill.

"Some habits don't ever die down," he replied, handing her the water and pill.

"What's this?" she asks, taking it cautiously.

"You have a mild fever, you were mumbling in your sleep," Bruce sat down on the sofa they had recently bought.

Selina didn't bother asking. She sat down directly on his lap while she swallowed the pill. She stood quiet for a while until she spoke.

"I had a nightmare," she murmured.

"…about?" Bruce tried to ask nicely, without the pressure to make her know that he understood if she kept it to herself.

She was getting bad at keeping secrets from him. These few days trust had definitely made its toll. She was beginning to open up to someone. She hesitated a while before answering.

"Loneliness. I've been alone most of my life and the fear of being out there like I had when I was younger crawls back every now and then," she place the glass down. "The memories are just too real."

Bruce soothingly strokes her arm. His company had a tendency of calming her. She curled herself on him like a cat. She enjoyed his hard stable body.

"I also had a nightmare," Bruce mentioned a while later, his chin on the top of her hair.

"Parents?" Selina asks, already use to Bruce sudden nightmares.

"No," he answered stiffly.

"Prison?-Oh Bruce I swear if I knew you'd be having nightmares from what I did to you back there-,"

Bruce shook his head, cutting her off. "Not tonight," Selina looked up puzzled.

"What then?" she asked bewildered.

"You. I dreamt my enemies...Batman's enemies killed you," he murmured, his tone dropping at the awful image.

Selina understood now, but it shocked her that Bruce would be scare of her well being.

"I got nine lives Bruce," she joked trying to ease the mood.

"Selina," Bruce groaned. "Don't you understand I am scared of you being ripped away from me like everyone I held dear," his hands locked on her tightly.

"Once I'm attached. I'm not easily ripped away," Selina hesitantly whispered, but she meant it.

She brought her mouth close to his neck.

"Do you think you could get rid of me so easily? Just for your information I am still young and I don't plan on dying any time soon," she whispered into his neck.

"In most times death isn't planned," Bruce sighed.

"I'm here and that's all that should matter right now," she reassures him all teasing gone. "You retire. All that's important is that you are here with me and I am here with you," she meant every word as her lips trail up into his jaw.

Bruce took a moment to keep that in his mind. Then he smiled because he saw her reasoning behind it. Both of them were unused to being happy, but together it seem like it was working just fine. It was important to cherish whatever time they could get.

"Anytime you have a nightmare I'll be there. Selina, you'll never be alone again," he brought somewhat surprised lips to his.

Selina kissed back with the same spice she always had. Selina took the words dangerously for granted. She didn't have to be alone anymore. She had him. When they pull apart Selina had a smirk in her lips.

"Whenever you're afraid Mr. Wayne let me calm your fears. I'll be your dream-_cat_cher, get it CATcher," she emphasized on the cat.

At that moment she decided that she wanted more tonight.

"Are you feeling better," he asked trying not to get too distracted as Selina undid his button shirt.

"Yes. In fact I'm feeling quite excellent in the mood for lovemaking," she mischievously raised an eyebrow.

"That was fast," he murmured his hands already bringing her closer.

"I'm very adaptable Mr. Wayne," she grinned as Bruce finally kissed her.

"That you are Ms. Kyle," He brought her back to the bed as the entwined in a passionate embrace.

The rain calm down outside and the only sounds heard now were the ones of two newly in love companions in a penthouse.

The Nightmares will always come regardless, but he had someone to look forward to comforting him when he woke up. Without words, her very presence was his life now. They would have each other whenever each of them had a nightmare.


End file.
